


RaeStar Week: Day 2 - Beach Day

by TheKitsune



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Day 2: Beach Day!, F/F, RaeStar Week, StarRae, StarRae Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Here is the second day of RaeStar/StarRae Week! It was on Monday and is Beach Day!





	RaeStar Week: Day 2 - Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Remember if anyone wants to join in on RaeStar Week, the prompts are on my tumblr account.

Raven groaned as she did her best to hide in the shade under the umbrella. She had forgotten to bring a blanket to sit on so now she was forced to feel the sand sticking to her skin thanks to the sunscreen she was wearing. Glancing to the side, she saw several guys drooling in her direction causing her to growl and snap at them. This sent them running off in the opposite direction. Another reason she hated coming to the beach, all the boys stared at her thanks to the only swim suit she owned (thanks Star).

Pulling her legs to her chest, she sighed in relief as she noticed that she got out of the sunlight. She burned too easily. Why was she here again?

"Raven!" a cheery voice shouted from the water causing Raven to look up in its direction. Smiling slightly at the sight of her girlfriend, she remembered why she had agreed to come. Starfire loves the beach and really wanted to have a date here. While Raven was against the idea, she could never so no to Starfire's pout (Raven made a mental note to get revenge on Jinx for teaching Star that). She slightly waved back as she made sure to stay in the shade.

Sadly, this wouldn't last as she was suddenly swooped off the ground and dropped into the water. Pushing herself up and out of the water, she spit a small amount of water out of her mouth and frowned up at the giggling Tamaranean.

"Star...why did you drop me in the water? Out in the sunlight?" Raven questioned her girlfriend who had fallen back into the water and was now swimming in a circle around Raven who was keeping her eye on her. Star smiled at Raven as she continued her swim.

"Because, you can't have fun while hiding under the umbrella," Starfire explained before diving down under the water. Raven watched Starfire's silhouette move around under the water. She knew what Starfire was planning. She always did it whenever they were swimming somewhere.

Right as she saw Starfire move back in her direction, Raven created a small bubble of dark magic to propel herself out of the water just enough to do a flip backwards out of the way right as Starfire emerged from the water. Raven smirked as she landed a foot away from the now frowning girl.

"Using your magic isn't fair Raven," Starfire pouted while crossing her arms. Raven just covered her mouth and giggled before wading over to Starfire. As soon as she reached her, she wrapped her arms around the orange skinned girl and pulled her close.

"That was incredibly fair Star. Now this...this isn't fair," Raven whispered into Starfire ears which confused the girl until she realized there was a shadow covering both girls. Glancing up, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a huge bubble of water floating above them along with a small circle of dark energy covering Raven. Looking back down, she gulped as Raven flashed her a smile before snapping her fingers. The next thing Starfire knew, she was completely drenched in water.

Raven laughed at the sight of her girlfriend trying to wiggle free from her hug while getting drenched in water. Sighing she held onto Starfire and looked up at the sky. Maybe this beach day wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought it would be?


End file.
